In recent years, it has become common for users to carry a plurality of computing devices. For example, a user may carry a mobile device (e.g., a cellular phone, a smartphone, a tablet, an mp3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.), a wearable device (e.g., a smart watch, smart glasses, smart clothing, etc.), a laptop computer, a camera (or video recorder), or any other type of computing device. Accordingly, a user may perform a plurality of tasks (e.g., communicate with another user, access a network, play games, generate data, create documents, etc.) using any of the above devices.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.